


Memories Like These

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: their sweet, little family [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, belle and adam are really great parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: The king was just beginning to open the book to investigate its contents when two young princesses burst in, laughing and giggling. Adam spun around, his voice urgent but hushed.“Girls, girls! You must keep quiet or you’ll wake your—” too late. The infant prince who’d been fast asleep in his bassinet had woken up and started crying. “Brother,” Adam finished flatly. He took a deep sigh, already missing the blissful silence he’d been living in and shelved the book.





	Memories Like These

The West Wing had been quiet for nearly an hour, which was remarkable in and of itself. Adam was silently occupying himself with this and that around the Master Chambers. Writing a letter. Reading a chapter. Anything to keep him busy. He was standing at one of the bookshelves, his finger dragging across each spine of every hardcover until it stopped at the one he’d been looking for. Gently pulling it out of place, he held it in his hands, scanning the cover to assure it was the one he’d been seeking. The king was just beginning to open the book to investigate its contents when two young princesses burst in, laughing and giggling. Adam spun around, his voice urgent but hushed. 

“Girls, girls! You must keep quiet or you’ll wake your—” too late. The infant prince who’d been fast asleep in his bassinet had woken up and started crying. “Brother,” Adam finished flatly. He took a deep sigh, already missing the blissful silence he’d been living in and shelved the book. 

“Father! Maurice is crying!” The king’s daughters chimed, running around Adam as he walked toward the baby. 

“I know, my darlings, you woke him.” Adam said in his typical dry-humored tone, though it went over his daughters’ heads. Once he made his way to the baby, his face cracked into a grin. 

“What is it, my son?” he asked, lifting the infant into his arms. “Your sisters making a ruckus?” Adam carried the child to the sofa in front of the fireplace, bouncing him as he walked while the princesses eagerly trailed behind. 

“Will he be alright, father?” the elder princess, only seven, asked with important big sister concern in her voice. 

“He’ll be just fine, Renée,” Adam assured as he sat down. “You two just need to remember to be quiet when he’s sleeping in here.” 

“Does he need his toys?” the five-year-old offered with big blue eyes that made Adam forgive everything she’s ever done in her young life. 

“I think he’s alright, Juliette. He just needs our attention for now.” Adam smiled, patting her brunette curls. 

“Can we hold him?” Renée ventured, sweet eyes fixed on the cooing baby. Adam raised his eyebrows, then grinned as he formed a plan for this idea in his head. 

“Yes, sure,” he blinked, setting his idea in motion. “Come sit here, both of you.” He patted the remainder of the sofa cushion next to him with his free hand. the two little ladies climbed into the seat excitedly, sitting still and waiting for further instruction. Adam slid off of the sofa, crouching down in front of them and still cradling the baby on his chest.

“Alright, you’re going to both have him on your laps. Now, Renée,” he turned to her. “You’ll hold his head, it’s a very important job. Think you can manage?”

“Of course I can!” Renée said with an ever confident tone that reminded Adam of her mother. 

“Excellent.” The king began placing the squirming child onto the princesses’ laps. Renée held her hand out for his head, but Adam kept his hand there just in case. He smiled, even chuckled at the sight. Renée and Juliette both had wonder across their faces as they looked down at their baby brother. He looked up at them too, but it seemed to be more confusion than anything else. 

Just then, Belle entered the room, heading straight for her vanity to set down a small package.

“Belle! Darling, come here,” Adam called, waving to her with a childish grin. 

“What is it?” Belle chuckled, walking over. When she finally reached the sofa, she gasped that happy-proud gasp that only mothers do. “Oh my! Well, what’s going on here?” She asked in a soft voice, smiling from ear to ear. 

“We’re holding Maurice!” Juliette said happily. 

“You most certainly are!” Belle put her hand on Adam’s shoulder, gently caressing with her thumb. “And what a marvelous job you’re doing! Look how happy you’re little brother is.” The girls beamed pridefully, giggling to each other at every little face the baby made. Belle smiled at the sight, taking in how perfect it all looked. Suddenly she looked down at Adam. “Love, did you happen to find that book I was asking about?” Belle inquired. 

“Yes, I did actually. But I didn't get a chance to set it aside as the girls came in. It’s the fourth shelf up,” Adam said, pointing to one of the book shelves. 

“Thank you, darling,” Belle said sweetly, heading for where Adam had directed. 

“Of course,” he replied, turning his attention back to their children. “I’m not sure why it’s separate from the rest of that author’s work,” Adam wondered as Belle walked back to the sofa, book in hand. 

“Well perhaps you fancied it and needed it in your private collection up here.” Belle offered, sitting on the floor next to Adam. 

“I don't really remember liking it  _ that _ much, but I suppose that must be the reason.” They shared a smile and a meaningful look into each other’s eyes. Time stopped for only a brief instant before the world started spinning once more. Baby Maurice began to fuss again, tired of his arrangement with his sisters. Both of his parents turned, the princesses’ smiles faded into frowns. 

“Why’s he sad now?” Renée whined, taking her brother’s behavior all too personally. Adam stood and chuckled, reaching down for the little one. 

“He just likes to fuss, my dear, it’s nothing you two have done.” Adam reassured, lifting the baby into his arms once more. 

“You did wonderfully, girls,” Belle said, scooting toward them. “Maurice is lucky to have such careful big sisters.” The princesses smiled at their mother’s words, feeling much better. Adam carried the little prince back to the bassinet, where he promptly stopped his fussing and soon fell asleep. “How about I read you a story?” Belle offered with a grin, turning and leaning her back against the sofa so the girls could see the book over her shoulders. Adam returned to the floor next to Belle, putting his arm around her shoulder and engaging just as deeply in her storytelling as their daughters were. 

The princesses fell asleep long before Adam did, but eventually Belle closed the book quietly and kissed three of her favorite sleepy-heads on the cheek. It was a peaceful evening, and she knew she’d have to wake them all soon, but in that very moment, she let her little girls sleep comfortably curled up on their father’s arm. Memories like these would only last a moment, but Belle intended to take every second of it in, wishing it could last forever. 


End file.
